


between his lungs and to the slight left of his chest

by summernights



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Kink Exploration, M/M, Moving In Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernights/pseuds/summernights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But really, it’s because Jamie’s a little slow and Tyler’s a little shit, but that’s okay.</p><p>They make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between his lungs and to the slight left of his chest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wjote, who then beta'd it aggressively because she is a wonderful human being; thank you so much bb.

There are times when Jamie questions the decisions he makes in life.

Tyler Seguin is one of them.

“You should stop thinking,” Tyler says, pushing Jamie under him and boxing him in with his arms. “You might lose the only brain cells you have.” 

Jamie’s filthy, sweaty in places he’s never been, and covered in jizz. His back hurts like he got boarded by some asshole and he _literally_ cannot feel his lower body. He pushes against Tyler’s chest, but it’s futile and the smirk on Tyler’s face only gets bigger.

“Make me breakfast,” Tyler pleads, but it’s not really a request. Tyler’s pleading tends to be 10% a request, 40% a demand and 50% an assurance that it’s going to be done the moment he opens his mouth. 

“You can get it yourself,” Jamie says scowling. He elbows Tyler’s right arm, legs going over the side of the bed as he tries to leave. Tyler grabs him with both arms, hauling him back into the bed. He presses his chest against Jamie’s back, pushing him down into the sheets. Jamie turns his head to the side to breathe.

“You’re a dick,” Jamie struggles to say as Tyler covers him, placing kisses all over the back of his neck and to each of his shoulders.

Tyler pauses, and then grins, heavy-lidded and pleased. “If you wanted my dick, you could have just said so, I mean—”

“Fuck you,” Jamie spits out, and he had meant to continue talking and list all the reasons why this shouldn’t happen, really he had an Oscar-worthy speech in his head and everything, but he wakes up two hours later with even _more_ jizz on his body and his face mashed into Tyler’s collarbone. 

“You said something about fucking?” Tyler says, mildly. He runs a finger through the come on Jamie’s chest and then slides it into his own mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

“No,” Jamie croaks, voice faint.

//

It’s not like Tyler walks into Jamie’s life and then Jamie immediately wants to jump on his dick or anything (he _does not_ , excuse _you_ very much). There’s just not a lot of people that Jamie lets into his life and it’s not because he doesn’t trust them or doesn’t like them. It’s been him and his brother for a long, _long_ time and Jordie’s not only his brother, but also his best friend, so he doesn’t need anyone else when he has him.

(Jamie really should have questioned his codependency issues a lot earlier and gone to a therapist to relieve his inability to form close relationships with multiple people at some point in his life.)

Because the thing is…the thing _is_ that Tyler takes up all the space in his life that has gone unfilled by Jordie or anyone else. Jamie doesn’t know how Tyler got here (well, all right, he was traded onto his team, and then reached Dallas via airplane and _then_ was driven to his apartment), but he seemed to come out of nowhere to pitch a tent between his lungs and to the slight left of his chest. He’s taken residence in nearly every aspect of Jamie’s life, so it’s pretty much inevitable that Jamie would take an interest.

Tyler’s still in his pads one day after practice, and he never wears a shirt underneath, so Jamie can see the sweat on his neck, watches it slide down the side of chest. Tyler’s lean, in a way Jamie isn’t, and he sits, imaging the lean muscle straining against him, of putting his mouth against the sweat-slicked skin of his tattooed sleeve. It isn’t like anyone can understand what Jamie’s thinking about, but he makes sure to cover his crotch, just in case. 

Tyler stretches, and Jamie averts his eyes while he reaches down to untie his skates. By the time he’s finished undressing, the locker room is mostly empty and the media are long gone. He stands up to go to the showers, dressed only in a towel, and glances at Tyler from the corner of his eyes.

He suddenly freezes. 

Tyler’s dressed, but sitting down and staring at _him_ , arms crossed and eyes hot. He flicks his eyes to Jamie’s feet and slowly makes his way up, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. By the time he makes it to his eyes, Jamie’s already sweating, his heart beating like crazy and his pulse quickening. The air around them seems to get hotter, or maybe it’s just Jamie.

Jamie barely moves a muscle as Tyler walks over to him. There’s no hesitation in his footsteps, no jerk in his stride. He’s looking at Jamie’s mouth, lips parted. His tongue slides across his bottom lip, Jamie’s eyes helplessly tracking it. He gets right up in Jamie’s space and stops, leaning in, until there’s barely a hairsbreadth of distance between them.

Jamie swallows, and Tyler stares at the base of his throat, at the sweat pooling in the curve of his neck. 

“You should come over,” he says, voice low. “Drop by in about an hour.” 

“Okay,” Jamie says, his voice dry and slightly breathless. It’s hypnotic, being so close to Tyler; just the nearness of him has gotten Jamie choked up, panting visibly for air. Jamie can’t even count how many times he’s been pressed up against Tyler on the ice, but this, _this_ , is completely different. He feels oversensitive and wrung out, a burning sensation settling under his skin.

Tyler gives him one last look before he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

It takes a while before Jamie can move again.

//

Jamie should know better. No, Jamie _knows_ better. 

But it’s just… it’s _Tyler_ , who is, yes, a grade-A asshole who acts like he isn’t when faced with the media and PR, but really, _really_ is. Jamie takes it, takes everything, his casual touches and the easy way he shares space, because he can never say no to Tyler and ends up walking into his ridiculous house exactly an hour later.

Apparently Tyler was waiting for him because as soon as Jamie walks through his door, he pins him against the wall and kisses him, sweet and deep, but hard, leaving no room for Jamie to do anything other than surrender. 

Tyler barely stops long enough between kisses to let Jamie catch his breath and when they finally break apart, he buries his face in Jamie’s neck, sliding his mouth onto Jamie’s collarbone.

“Maybe we should—” Oh.

Tyler bites him, and Jamie inhales sharply, feeling the press of teeth in the soft part of his neck. A shiver wracks down his spine, and he arches into Tyler, whining low in the back of his throat.

Tyler takes a step back and he looks smug, barely winded at all while Jamie’s struggling to breathe. The whole not-being-able-to-breathe is going to be a thing, Jamie knows already. 

“Come on,” Tyler murmurs, pitching his voice lower, and it has its intended effect. Jamie follows him blindly through the house until Tyler turns around, sliding his hands underneath Jamie’s shirt. He pushes Jamie and they tumble backwards onto a king size bed.  

Tyler nips the corner of his jaw and tells him, “Stay down,” and Jamie almost laughs out loud. He’s been waiting for this for _months;_ the idea that he’s just going to up and leave now is so ridiculous Jamie has to cover his mouth to stop himself from cracking up. He can hear Tyler shuffling around and there’s a moment’s pause before Tyler smoothly settles on top of him, legs around his hips. Jamie jerks up, but Tyler pushes him down.

“ _Stay down_ ,” he breathes into Jamie’s ear, the palms of his hands pushing his shoulders down. He looms over Jamie as he clenches a hand into Jamie’s hair. Jamie exhales, hard, before giving him a brief nod and reaching down to pull off his shirt. Tyler gently releases Jamie’s hair and starts undoing his jeans. Tyler rifles through a drawer in the nightstand and tosses things on the bed, before returning to kneel around Jamie’s hips. They’re both naked, Tyler is back to just _staring_ at him and Jamie’s never been harder before in his life.

“Look at you,” he says, roughly. Jamie swallows because Tyler’s never sounded like that before, has never spoken in that tone of voice. Tyler runs a proprietary hand down his sides. It takes him a second to realize that it’s him making those desperate groaning noises, whines in the back of this throat as he unconsciously juts his hips up. “ _Jesus fuck_ , are you always like this?” Jamie doesn’t really have it in him to reply, and it’s not like Tyler’s looking for answers while he pops open the lube and lets it drip onto his fingers.

“Next time,” he says, as he straightens his spine and spreads his legs further apart, “you’re going to do this.”  He reaches an arm behind his back, and oh, _oh_. Tyler closes his eyes and Jamie can’t see it, but he can imagine it, can think of Tyler’s fingers sliding into his hole to make it wet, to stretch it enough to take Jamie’s dick. Jamie bites his bottom lip and moans because _fuck_ , this wasn’t, this is—

Tyler opens his eyes and looks down at him. “Put on the condom,” he says, voice shaky. It takes a second for Jamie to notice the condom on his right. He grabs it and it takes him two shaky attempts before he actually gets it on his dick, hissing at the feel of the latex down his cock.

Tyler bends over, palms pushing against Jamie’s shoulders again, before guiding his hips down. There’s a pause, as they _look_ at each other, just staring into each other’s eyes before Tyler slides down his dick. Jamie tries not to arch up, tries to press his ass down into the couch and his hands to his side but _fuck_ , _fuck_ —

“Yeah,” Tyler whispers, “ _fuck_ , yes—” He rotates his hips, body trembling as he tries to take Jamie’s cock in deep and Jamie slides his hands up Tyler’s thighs, feeling the sweat-slick skin under his palms. He jerks his hips up and Tyler groans, throwing his head back with his throat bared to the ceiling. Jamie clenches his fists against Tyler’s hips, probably leaving bruises.

Muscles all along Tyler’s body flex as Jamie watches Tyler ride him, his lean body milking his dick for all that its worth. He tries to follow Tyler’s rhythm, thrusting his cock up hard into Tyler’s ass but it’s impossible to follow. He lets him take the lead, tries to put a hand around Tyler’s cock, but Tyler knocks it away.

“Stay the _fuck down_ ,” he growls, baring his teeth and Jamie whimpers, his breath catching on a sharp inhale. He’s making dumb noises as his hips move up and back down against the bed, and he’s getting that desperate feeling like he’s just about to come.

Tyler wraps his own hand around his cock and starts jacking it fast and sloppy. He doesn’t stop riding Jamie, ass tightening up and Jamie doesn’t even try to stop, comes hard with his dick in Tyler’s ass, filling up the condom inside him. Tyler shudders, and draws in a deep breath through his nose, his cock spilling all over his hands and dripping onto Jamie’s chest in thick pulses. 

Jamie’s pretty sure he can’t feel his legs.

“Okay,” he croaks, as he slides out from under Tyler, and he really should remove the condom and possibly get up, but he stays still, heavy and limp, with Tyler on top of him, catching his breath.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Tyler asks into neck, nose pressed up under his ear. Jamie shivers when he feels Tyler’s teeth graze his neck and the bruise Tyler left there earlier throbs in greeting.

He smiles as Tyler tucks himself into Jamie’s side, sighing happily. Which means that a) there will be a next time and, b) Jamie did a good enough job for someone who’s never had sex with a man. He gently laces their fingers together.

“Probably,” Jamie says, laughing and it’s so fucking crazy that Tyler starts laughing with him a second later.

//

It’s not like anything changes.

Tyler still showing up in their apartment like clockwork. He says he’s there because he misses them, but it’s really because he wants to eat their food.

“Stockholm syndrome,” Jordie says, laughing as Tyler walks into their kitchen. Jamie knows the front door was locked, but isn’t surprised when Tyler somehow manages a way inside; he’s pretty sure Tyler made an extra key for himself back when he lived in their apartment complex.

“Are you making perogy?” Tyler asks, as he settles himself on top of the kitchen counter. Jamie has told him, maybe fifty times by now, not to, but Tyler’s a little shit and Jamie is weak, so. 

“No,” Jamie says shortly. He focuses his attention on the cutting board and his back is to Tyler, but he counts the seconds in his head anyway. 

“You should make perogy,” Tyler says, decisively. Jamie can say no—he _can_ say no. 

Jamie sighs. “Okay. Let’s get stuff. I’m missing a few things.”

//

He doesn’t bring up the whole we-had-sex-on-your-bed thing and neither does Tyler, but they’re a bit more aware than they were before. There’s this _undercurrent_ , this feeling that settles underneath his skin and he feels hot _all the time_. He and Tyler touched constantly and they didn’t really leave each other’s sides often, but now it’s different—whenever Tyler so much as brushes against him, Jamie gets flustered, thoughts derailing as he avoids meeting Tyler’s eyes. Jamie’s not sure if Tyler’s feeling the same, but he’s seen the way he stills, at practice or in the locker room, and avidly tracks the sweat trailing down his neck.

Jamie also knows they should talk and probably have a discussion because communication is key in any relationship (or so his mom says). Jamie’s not sure what Tyler’s looking for and he’s a little afraid to ask. If it’s sex with someone’s who’s good at it and more experienced, then Jamie’s not sure if telling him the truth is going to end well.

They’re at a club after a win with practically the whole team and Jamie doesn’t try to get up on the floor this time. After being with Tyler, it’s difficult to imagine being with anyone else; it’s sort of like taking a bite out of those fancy cakes in those bakery shops and then settling for a piece at some grocery store. Jamie also doesn’t know if they’re a _thing_ and he doesn’t want to mess anything up if they are.

He manages to find a seat, feeling loose and pleasantly buzzed after his third drink of the night. He’s talking to some college student who looks like Tyler if Jamie squints but is pretty much missing… everything. Jamie lost track of Tyler after his first drink and resigns himself to another night of just jacking off and going to sleep. He interrupts the kid’s barrage of whatever he was talking about to tell him he has to go to the bathroom.

When he comes back, the kid’s gone and Tyler’s in his place.

“Hey,” he says happily, sliding next to him.

Tyler smiles at him, a little feral. 

He leans forward, until his mouth is near Jamie’s ear. Jamie swallows.

“Do you want to get outta here?” he says, voice low. Jamie knows that voice, _recognizes_ that voice.

“Right—right now?” he asks, throat dry.

“Yes,” Tyler says deliberately, enunciating each word slowly, “right now.” Jamie shivers, nodding dazedly. He gets up and Tyler follows him, hand hot where it’s pressed up against his back.

Tyler drives and Jamie rides shotgun, but stares silently out of the window for most of the ride. Jamie’s sweating, his shirt almost plastered to him now, like a second skin. He keeps thinking of what’s going to happen and bites his lip, breathing heavily. Tyler says nothing, but his hands are tight on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. The car is filled with a tension that Jamie wants to break, but it’s so _good_ that Jamie’s heady with it, turned on and desperate.

They don’t even make it to the bedroom this time; Tyler pushes Jamie onto the couch and kisses him, hard and biting. Jaime surges up into the contact, opening his mouth to make it wet, groaning when Tyler bites into his lower lip. Jamie pants against his mouth, feeling oversensitive and _hot_ , nerves lighting under his skin wherever Tyler touches him.

He breaks away when Tyler urges him to take off his shirt, and pulls back when Tyler tries to catch him for another kiss. He swallows. His throat feels thick. “There’s something you need to know,” Jamie says reluctantly, as Tyler watches him. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. He’s hard, _really_ hard, and wants nothing more than to continue making out with Tyler, but he also wants Tyler to know. 

“I haven’t—I don’t have any experience with men, so it’s—you’re going to have to tell me what to do,” he blurts out.

Tyler looks at him, his expression unreadable. “When you say no experience,” he says leadingly.

“You’re my first man?” It comes out as a question. He nods. “You’re my first,” he admits. He tries to follow it up, speaking assuredly, “But I’m good at—”

Tyler cuts him off with a kiss, but goes slow, honey-sweet and soft. He cups the side of Jamie’s face with his palm, his thumb brushing Jaime’s cheek. He draws back and his eyes go dark and heavy. Jamie watches, wide-eyed.

“We’re going to go slow,” he says. Jamie opens his mouth, but Tyler kisses him again, licking into his mouth and making him keen. “We are going to go _slow_ ,” he repeats, intently. Oh.

_Oh._

Jamie never imagined—he was thinking of maybe riding his dick on Tyler’s thigh or getting it inside him, but. He’s thinking about it now, thinking about spreading his legs, of Tyler getting in between them, getting him wet, the push of his dick inside, _filling_ him—

He kisses Tyler, dizzy with the sensation and trembling with the idea of it.    

Tyler takes him to bed and pulls him apart. 

He goes down on his knees, sucking Jamie’s cock hard and fast, and Jamie’s hips thrust shallowly, hesitant and unsure. He closes his eyes with the heat and adrenaline rushing through his body. He can feel his cock nudging the back of Tyler’s throat and he _shakes_. 

“Fuck Tyler, _fuck_ —” Jamie grits out, and a second later he comes, spilling into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler swallows some and lets some get on his cheek; the mess drips down his face as he wipes it off with the back of his hand and stands up. Jamie goes boneless after, and lies on the bed, blissed-out and lax.

When Tyler crawls up the bed to kneel over his lap, Jamie spreads his legs. Tyler flushes, red spreading across his cheeks and Jamie watches him, smug and sated. Tyler rolls his eyes, but grins, leaning forward to press a kiss at the side of his mouth. He rubs his thumb gently across Jamie’s hip, settling Jamie down. Tyler’s smiling, and it’s that soft-looking smile, eyes crinkling in the corners like he’s really, _really_ happy. Jamie’s breath catches and he realizes that there is no going back from this, that there was never really a way out in the first place.    

“Let me know if it hurts,” Tyler says when he breaks the kiss, all low and husky. 

“Yeah,” Jamie breathes, voice strained as Tyler nips his jaw.

Tyler’s laughing into his skin and it’s so _easy_ , like it’s never been with anyone else. Tyler presses kisses down his body, slides his tongue into Jamie’s naval that has him sucking in his stomach and letting out a sharp exhale. Tyler kisses the inside of his thigh and the brush of his hair on Jamie’s skin makes him quiver, dazed by a rush of lust like nothing he’s experienced before.

By the time Tyler gets his fingers inside him, Jamie makes a low, pleased noise, feeling the heat flaring across his skin. Tyler goes slow, true to his word, but Jamie feels _wrecked_ , his thighs shaking, his eyes glazed over and his lips slick and parted and Tyler hasn’t even gotten his dick in him yet.

“You can take it,” Tyler says, dangerously, his voice rough with two fingers sliding into Jamie’s slick heat. Jamie’s never been like this in bed, has never left himself to someone’s mercy before. Tyler spreads his cheeks and slides his fingers into the sloppy, searing heat inside of him. Jamie whines, making a small helpless whimpering noise and jerking his hips, rutting himself down on Tyler’s fingers. It’s incredibly slutty and desperate and, _jesus_ —  

“You can take all of it, and you’ll fucking beg for it, too,” he says, _hungry_ , sliding his fingers out. Jamie’s panting is loud to his own ears, his chest heaving.

Tyler puts his hands under Jamie’s thighs and hikes them up, wrapping Jamie’s legs around his waist. He feeds his cock into Jamie slowly, opening him around its fat girth and it was—it’s _bigger_ than he thought it would be and Tyler keeps _going_ , easing his cock into Jamie with an unrelenting slide and Jamie fucking takes it like Tyler said he would, like he knew he would.

It hurts but it feels so good, Tyler’s dick going in him so easy and Jamie can feel it inside him, thinks he can feel it in the back of his throat, filling him up. He feels lightheaded and so hard it aches, trying to get Tyler’s dick inside him even further with small, quick rolls of his hips. Tyler groans, and then fucks him, long, sharp jabs of his dick splitting Jamie open, making him whine shamelessly.

His hands reach for Tyler’s shoulders, sliding down his back, slick with sweat. Jamie finds himself grabbling for control, feeling the shift of muscles on Tyler’s back as he fucks him, hard and drawn out. Jamie moans, arching into it, giving as good as he gets, clutching at Tyler. Tyler leans forward, propping himself on his forearms as he rocks into Jamie, his thrusts getting faster, and it’s barely even sliding out, settling into a rhythm of short, hard jabs.    

“Tyler,” he tries to say, sounding almost drunk, “ _Tyler_ —I’m going to, I’m going to—”    

Tyler shifts his weight onto one hand and reaches down with the other, wrapping it around Jamie’s dick and jacking him off with each thrust. Jamie doesn’t even try to stop, fire licking along his spine as he comes, cock releasing thick hot ropes of come all over Tyler’s hand.

Tyler slows down, letting his cock stay inside him, hot and full, as he reaches up to lick his fingers, dripping with Jamie’s come. Jamie _shudders_ , his heart beating too fast, his eyes too dark, blown with satiated lust, his body coming down from its high. Jamie nods slightly, utterly shattered, as Tyler grins, before continuing to fuck him, rough and greedy.

//

“I thought we were going to go slow,” Jamie says, voice breaking and hoarse, like he swallowed gravel. He wakes up with Tyler plastered next to him, warm and sweaty.

“We did,” Tyler says noncommittally. “This is me going slow,” he continues, leaning over to kiss him. He presses sweet, light kisses on his mouth as Jamie relaxes, opening up and letting Tyler in. He sinks into the kiss, sighing.

“What are your thoughts on being tied up?” Tyler whispers against his lips, spearing his tongue into Jamie’s mouth. He licks one long strip from Jamie’s jaw down to his collarbone, nuzzling into his neck before kissing him on his lips again, getting them wet and filthy.

Jamie makes an appreciative noise, weak against Tyler’s mouth and thinks _yes_.

//

Jamie shows up to practice one day looking as if he was ridden hard and put away wet.

Nobody says anything when he acts like he’s somewhere else, eyes dazed and body relaxed. He keeps glancing at his hands and doesn’t really pay attention to anything else, constantly asking people to repeat what they had just said.

Every time he briefly touches the inside of his wrist, he blushes, ears warming and lips parting. He bites down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and stares at nothing, eyes glazing over.

Tyler smirks the entire day.

//

Two weeks later, Jamie stuffs his tie in Tyler’s mouth and fucks him up against the wall, desperate and wrung out. He slides a knee in between Tyler’s legs, holding him up with his thighs, arms straining to pin him to the wall.

Tyler’s clutching at Jamie’s shoulders for purchase with every rhythmic thump against the wall, hands digging deep into Jamie’s back. He’s gasping, pushing futilely against Jamie’s weight, but Jamie holds still and continues to fuck him, getting his dick in deep, cock thick and hard as it sinks inside. Jamie’s heart is pounding as sweat slides down his back, the air around them so intense that he nearly blacks out with the heat of it. 

Later, Tyler comes a second time with Jamie’s head buried between his thighs, running a hand through Jamie’s hair, the silky strands caught between his fingers. 

//

Jamie opens the bathroom cabinet and stares in disbelief. He closes the cabinet and opens it again.

“Tyler,” he says, incredulously, “did you throw out _all_ of my hair gel?”

Tyler looks at him from the bedroom, toweling his hair with one hand. “They made you look like shit, so I threw them out.”

“You’re a shit,” Jamie retorts back, but it’s weak because Jamie’s staring at the water dripping down Tyler’s sleeve and he’s been wanting to get his mouth on it for a while, so.

//

“I hate you so fucking much,” Jamie gasps, hands reaching for the headboard.

“I’m sure you do,” Tyler agrees, spreading Jamie’s thighs.

//

Sometimes they make out for _hours_ , anywhere and everywhere in the house. Jamie catches Tyler in the laundry room one morning, fingers skimming underneath his shirt and they sit wrapped up in each other on the floor, the sunlight baking-warm against their skin. Jamie touches Tyler constantly, but it’s the first relationship Jamie’s even been in where every touch, every kiss, makes him feels lightheaded and hazy.

Jamie goes to sleep with Tyler and then wakes up every morning next to him, Tyler’s head pillowed on his shoulder. He thinks about slowing things down, of making time for other things, other people. Privately, he feels a deep possessive satisfaction at the thought of being by Tyler’s side all the time, of sharing moment after moment cocooned in a space made only for two.

So they don’t really talk about their relationship.

Jamie knows they should (Mom _and_ Jordie have now told him to do so) and he’s pretty sure Tyler knows how he feels about him, but they do bring it up once. They’re watching the Food Network, because Tyler wants to get ideas and Jamie doesn’t, when Jamie speaks up.

“You know—I—this is, you’re it,” Jamie manages, not looking at him. Tyler looks up from the other side of the couch. Marshall’s on top of him, head tucked into his paws, even though Jamie told him repeatedly not to let Marshall on the couch.

“You stopped massaging my feet,” he finally says, complacently. Marshall wags his tail in agreement.

“I’m not your slave,” Jamie says, but his hands go back to Tyler, kneading the flat of his feet.

“I love you too, dipshit,” Tyler says after a moment, “even though you have terrible hair,” and Jamie chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> To recap: Jamie couldn’t control himself, Tyler couldn’t control himself, and so their relationship began as fuck buddies. Well, it actually started because Jamie has extremely vivid fantasies, which then resulted in Tyler fulfilling those fantasies, and so Jamie ended up moving into Tyler’s new mansion and then he never really left. Or something to that degree.


End file.
